Angry Birds: Ride 'N Play
Angry Birds: Ride 'N Play is a interactive 3D shooting gallery dark ride based on the popular Angry Birds video game franchise and located at Universal Metazoa, that can be found in the Angry Birds Island sub-area as part of the Animal Starland section. Fictional backstory TBA Ride Summary 'Queue' Angry Birds: Ride N Play takes place in a queue similar to Toy Story Midway Mania 3D 'Ride' As Riders Get On Their Carts (similar to the ones from Toy Story Midway Mania At Disney). Riders Are Told to put on their Angry Bird Goggles (3-D Glasses) and ascend off into a Sharp turn into Darkness as The Screens Turn On. However. The Riders are met by The Birds and They will teach you how to Shoot and Use Slingshots and the ride officaly begins with Fun Minigames on their Way. Minigame 1 FOR DA BEGINNERS As Riders come to a 3-D Screen Wall. They Slowly Stop And Face at the creation of the pigs place to shoot it down. Then After They Finish Minigame 1: They will slowly move out of the minigame into the 2nd One. Minigame 2 STANDING PIGS Riders Then Shoot Pigs standing on platforms like this here. Time by Time. it will be a good aim for them. Fortunately Riders roll out into Minigame 3 Minigame 3 ROCK CASTLE Now Riders are loaded with Bomb Birds. In This Level, this features four Black Birds and four pigs in a structure entirely out of Stone bricks. Shoot the first bird so that it lands somewhere in between the first and middle structures. The force of the explosion shall topple over the first structure and capsize the middle one. Use the second bird to hit the base of the third structure, so that too falls over and the rubble kills any surviving pigs from the first bird. The 2 final unused birds award the riders 20,000 extra points. Once Again. Now They Roll out into Minigame 4. Minigame 4 TUKU CASTLE So Riders then pull up to Minigame 4 where the Corpoal Pig is Encountered. The Easy Way On how to do this is Fire the Blue Bird at the left side of the castle. This should cause this portion of the castle to collapse, as well as killing the pig inside. Fire the next Red Bird towards the Helmet Pig. It won't do much, but it'll help clear a pathway for the next bird. The third bird should be launched at the same angle as the second, towards the Corporal Pig. Although this probably won't take out the Corporal Pig, it will collapse the tower above him. Use the fourth bird to clear out any rubble around the Helmet Pig. Throw the fifth bird at the glass above the rightmost pig. The tower should collapse like in step one. Finally, use the sixth bird on the helmet pig again, finishing him once and for all (if the pig from step five survives, use the bird to take him out along with his helmet). The two final unused birds award the riders 20,000 extra points Minigame 5 BOULDER BACKDROP Once Riders get to Boulder Backdrop. They Are armed with only Red Birds. EASY WAY: Fire the first Red Bird at the single ice brick which should make the Stone come crashing down and kill about a third of the Pigs. Fire the second Red Bird so that it rolls when it hits the ground and kills the rest of the pigs. The 2 unused Red Birds should give the riders 20,000 extra points Minigame 6 THE SECOND ELEVATOR Once The Carts venture and spin through the Forest of The Island. They find themselves at the Second Elevator and The Easy way on how to do this is: First, fire the first Blue Bird into the four vertical Ice blocks to the left of the Large Pig. Use the second bird to hit the ice surrounding the Small Pig above the Large Pig, whom should be defeated at this point. If you need to, use a Red Bird to kill the final Small Pig. Minigame 7 WOODEN CRATE As Riders Destroy the Second Elevator. They leave the 6TH Minigame and find themselves with The Wooden Crate with the pigs. Easy Way: Shoot the first bird at the first small pig, which would cause the large pig above it to crash down and die as well. Do the same for the second set of pigs. The Riders should receive 30,000 extra points for the unused birds Minigame 8 ENDLESS PIGS How To Do It: Use the Yellow Bird to destroy the base of the pig pyramid so it collapses. Most of the time, there will be one surviving pig left. Use the White Bird to pop that pig if this happens. Minigame 9 THE HIDEOUT. Easy Way: Shoot the first bird at the first small pig, which would cause the large pig above it to crash down and die as well. Do the same for the second set of pigs. The player should receive 30,000 extra points for the unused birds Minigame 10 RESCUE THE BOOMERANG BIRD! Riders are only armed with Terrence Bird. Aim Steady to do this. Easy way: Launch Big Brother Bird through the small ice square in the top-left of the structure. Minigame 11 UPSIDE DOWN PIGS How To Do It: Since the Blue Birds bounce around randomly in the structure, completing the level is essentialy pure luck. Then After You are done with The Minigame. You make a 20 feet drop into the subway stations and into the City square And you bump into some cars. and This encounters. Minigame 12 IN THE CITY Take Down All Of The Pigs located at Different buildings and Some Of Their Hideouts blocking traffic. As you are armed with Bubbles and Matilda. You will get 500,356670 Points in general. Minigame 13 UNDER CONSTRUCTION Red From the Voiceover Says. " Well Done So Far. I Hate to tell you this but Unfortunately. Pigs are blocking your way to Space. So Terrence will be on the run for you. ''' " And If You Wanna go To Space. Here's how to do it: Fire the first Big Brother into the horizontal stone plank above the first helmet pig. This will push the structure to the right, popping most of the pigs and reducing the pigs’ fortress to a pile of rubble. Launch the next Big Brother into the debris, popping the pigs in the middle. Destroy the wooden planks on the right side and the pig over there to finish the level. '''FINAL MINIGAME IN SPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCEEEEEE After you Finish Minigame 13. You Ascend up to SPACE And The Carts Attach to some roller coaster tracks as you encounter The Solar System. And Once you Finish all of the Pigs in the bonus levels. You fall down to earth into a Intense Free-Fall and Get saved by the Birds And They Congratulate you as all of the eggs are saved but once cracks And They all Laugh as The carts However Go Back to the Station Post-ride After riding Angry Birds: Ride N' Play, guests exit and check out the Angry Birds Store. See also TBACategory:Fanon Category:Attractions